Through The Eye Of A Shipper Season 2
by writestories315
Summary: This is our plan to revisit every episode from Season 2. Now up 'Trinty.'
1. S02 E01 We The People

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S02 E01 We The People

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS (More information at Michi site)

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 2 Episode 1: We The People

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'We The People' (Airdate: 01/03/97) should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every JAG classic from season two to season nine. This series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. Since this series will deal with an episode, which aired many years ago, it means that we risk having a FF storyline that might seem somehow familiar. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and chocolate that we did not know it and we did not do it on purpose. It's also possible that we somehow 'screw-up' a little with the dateline. We promise to give our best to work with the right dateline.

3. Please don't forget that the episode we're working on is the 'actual aired episode'. This means, nothing after said episode happened. Also know that each TTEOAS story is a 'Stand Alone Story' in this series.

4. A huge thanks goes like always to our dear beta-god Vered! We're happy that you said 'yes' to this project. Thanks, girl! However, we can't post a FF without our usual C&M warning. English is not our native language (yup, even Carol wants to use this statement LOL). Take this as a fair warning!

5. The rest of the 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper'-series you can either find at Carol or Michi's FF site.

6. Important note: Since "We The People" was the very first JAG episode with Harm & Mac be aware that this story will be more about their friendship.

* * *

**Friday**

**10 January 1997**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**5:34PM**

Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. picked up his cover and turned off the lights to his office. He shut his door and looked across the way towards his new partner's office. He took a breath and decided to make a bold move. He moved towards her office and knocked on the opened door.

"Enter," Mac commanded.

"Hey," Harm started.

Mac turned around and in her hands were a Marine mug and a lamp. "Commander."

Harm gave her a smile. "Do you have plans tonight?" His question caught her off guard and Harm saw her giving him a questioning look. "I was thinking we could go and grab a bite to eat and talk. It's nice to know a little bit about the person you're partnered with."

Mac bit her lip. "I would have to agree, but I really need to get my office in order, before the Admiral starts to pile cases on top of this mess." Her eyes moved around the office. It was filled with half empty boxes and there was already a smattering of case files.

"I could help," Harm offered as he went to place his cover down on the round table in the corner.

"It's okay, Harm. It's one of those things I would prefer to do on my own," Mac said as she placed the mug and lamp on her desk.

"Oh… okay," Harm said in an unsure voice. "Well, then I'll take a rain check."

"Sure, maybe some other night."

"No problem, Mac." Harm started to move out of the office when a photo in a frame caught his attention. "Seals?"

"Yeah, they are."

Harm looked at the walls of the office, finding a poster of the Marine Corps on the wall behind her desk. However, other then that the walls were still empty. "I would put it right there," he said and pointed at the empty wall to his left.

Mac looked at the spot that Harm selected. She tilted her head and then nodded. "I think that is a good spot for it. Thanks."

"No problem." Harm gave Mac a half smile. "Good night, Mac, and don't overdo it."

"Nah, I should be done in about two hours. Good night, Harm," Mac said as Harm started to leave the office. "Oh, Harm," she suddenly called behind him and made Harm stop dead in his track.

He turned around and looked at his partner. "Yes?"

"Thanks. For everything," she softly said with a little smile on her face, thanking him for all he'd done for her uncle.

"You're welcome, Mac. Good night," Harm answered and made his way out of the office.

"Night."

**Mac's Apartment**

**The Washington 2812**

**Georgetown, Washington DC**

**8:26PM**

"Oh, come on you stupid picture. Won't you just hang straight," Mac growled at the photo she was attempting to hang on the wall. She took a step back and was about to examine her work when there was a knock at the door.

She looked at the door and consulted her internal clock, before she walked to the door and unlocked it. "It's been 33 minutes and 45 seconds. I get the pizza for free." She then looked at the person standing behind the door. "Harm."

"Sorry, I'm not the pizza guy, but based on your friendly greeting I'm glad I'm not him," Harm joked.

Mac chuckled. "I should be saying sorry. Please come in."

"Thanks," Harm said before he walked in. He quickly looked around the apartment and almost chuckled. Her place was just as in a bad shape as his. There were packed and unpacked boxes everywhere. One of the walls looked like it had a fresh coat of paint on it and the others were just starting to get a few things hung on them.

"It's a slow task of moving in," Mac said as she closed the door and walked into the living room.

"I know the feeling."

"So what brings you around these parts?" Mac asked.

"Well, earlier you said that you would be done in about two hours and I thought you might like some dinner. It's just some salads from an Italian place down the road. I hope that's okay?"

Harm and Mac chuckled as her rumbling stomach gave him the answer before she could. "Like my stomach just said, I'm starved. Therefore, it's more than okay, thank you. Why don't you sit down while I get us some plates and forks? Would you like something to drink?" Mac asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Water would be fine, thanks," Harm answered and started to look around with a raised eyebrow. "Ummm, Mac?"

"Yes?" Mac called from the kitchen.

"Where exactly do you think I should sit down?" Harm curiously asked while his eyes continued to explore the living room. The room was empty, well if you ignored the packed and unpacked boxes that is.

Mac laughed as she came back from the kitchen, holding all the supplies they need for their dinner in her hands. "Sorry, I guess I'm already used to it. I'm still waiting for all of my furniture to arrive. The floor will have to do for now," she explained with an apologizing glance.

Harm sat down on the floor and shook his head. "And you think my apartment's bad?"

"I at least know how to plug in a fridge," Mac countered with a smirk and made him laugh.

"That may be true, but the rest is even worse than mine," Harm responded and started to eat his salad.

"Correct, but you have been in DC much longer than I have. I'm just glad there's a stocked kitchen," Mac pointed out and took a bite of her own salad. "Mmmhh, this is good."

"And much healthier than a pizza."

"I guess they forgot my order."

"Just tell them you're a lawyer and it will never happen again," Harm told her and chuckled. "So, when will your furniture arrive?"

Mac sighed and closed her eyes for a second. "It should be here by tomorrow. Which I'm glad about, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again."

"Don't tell me you're sleeping on this hard floor."

"Nope, I bought an air mattress as soon as I arrived here in DC."

Harm looked with a raised eyebrow at her. "That sounds very comfy, Major."

"You have no idea," Mac answered and groaned.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Huh?" Mac responded astonished, not understanding what her partner meant.

"With the furniture. I could help you out with the assembly tomorrow. Or have you hired a firm for it?"

"No, that would have cost too much money. I'll do it on my own."

"Then let me help you," Harm offered once more.

"You mean you don't have any plans this weekend? What about your own apartment?"

"No plans and I do have everything under control in my apartment. I have places where I can sit and even a bed where I can lay down on at night. Just say 'yes, I would like you to help me with the furniture, Harm' and offer me breakfast as pay-off, Mac," Harm told her, awaiting her answer.

Mac smiled lightly and took a sip of her water before giving him her answer. "Yes, I would like you to help me with the furniture, Harm. And I'm not only offering breakfast as pay-off; a pizza is also on the menu."

"The one you get for free, because they forgot your delivery today?"

"You bet," Mac answered with a smirk and took another bite of her salad. "Thanks for the offer, Harm."

"You're very welcome, Mac. I also could offer you my couch for the night, so you won't need to sleep another night on the very comfy air mattress."

Mac chuckled. "Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't be able to cheat on my dear air mattress. I also wouldn't know how to repay you for it."

"Easy, you can help me next weekend with my apartment," Harm promptly responded with a grin.

"You know what, I'll do it anyway. Since I know how to plug in a fridge, I'm sure that I'll be very helpful," Mac answered and smiled.

"Deal," Harm replied and smiled as well. But after a short while his smile slowly vanished and he looked at his partner intensely.

"What?" Mac asked, feeling Harm's eyes on her. "Why are you staring at me?"

Harm grinned and shrugged. "It's good to see you smile. You have a beautiful smile. It suits you."

Mac took a deep breath. "Do I have the same smile?" she quietly asked, remembering the conversation she had with Harm days ago while they were driving through the desert night. It gave her a weird feeling to know that there once was another woman, who looked and obviously talked just like she was. A woman Harm apparently knew very well.

"You do, but hers was easier to see," Harm told her as he took a bite of his salad.

"Meaning?" Mac asked in minor confusion.

Harm smirked. "Diane would smile all the time. For you to smile it takes an act of Congress." He then laughed and Mac joined him.

"It doesn't take an act of Congress."

"Nah, but it takes a while."

"I have a hard time trusting people who I've just met."

Harm carefully looked at Mac and got the feeling that she had been hurt in the past by people, especially men. "You have no reason not to trust me, Mac. I think we've got the start of a good friendship."

Mac glanced into his eyes and knew that he meant those words. "I think we do, too."

"Good, because I just don't rent my services out to anyone."

"Rent. Ha!" Mac laughed. "Your services are costing me breakfast and lunch tomorrow."

Harm joined her in the laughter. "Costing you? You're getting the pizza for free tomorrow."

The rest of the night was filled with conversations and laughter as the two started building their friendship and getting to know each other.

**THE END**

_Coming up next: Through The Eye Of A Shipper - S02 E02 Secrets_


	2. S02 E02 Secrets

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S02 E02 Secrets

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS (More information at Michis' website)

Paring – Harm & Mac (Friendship Alert)

Spoilers – Season 2 Episode 2: Secrets

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- The missing scenes of 'Secrets' (Aired: 01/10/97). What happened between Harm & Mac right after the hostage situation when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Our plan is it to revisit every JAG classic from season two to season nine. This series doesn't have a strict rule. Sometimes it may be a follow-up, sometimes it could be a changed scene, or even a change to the entire episode. And if that doesn't work we could always do a 'missing scene'-story. This means the length of the story is based on the way we want to 'handle' the revisit. But don't worry…we plan to use more then 150 words!

2. Since this series will deal with an episode, which aired many years ago, it means that we risk having a FF storyline that might seem somehow familiar. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and chocolate that we did not know it and we did not do it on purpose. It's also possible that we somehow 'screw-up' a little with the dateline. We promise to give our best to work with the right one.

3. Please don't forget that the episode we're working on is the 'actual aired episode'. This means, nothing after said episode happened. Also know that each TTEOAS story is a 'Stand Alone Story' in this series.

4. A huge thanks goes to our beta reader team Vered, Shoe and Gum! However, any left mistakes are ours.

5. The rest of the 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper'-series can be found either at Carol's or Michi's website

* * *

**Friday**

**Febuary 10, 1997**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**6:43 PM**

"Good night, Sir," Petty Officer Tiner said as he made his way to the elevator and saw Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. coming out of his office.

"Good night, Tiner," Harm responded before entering the break room to get his much needed cup of coffee. "Hey Bud, you're still around? When's your test?"

"I just have one hour 'till the test and I'm on my way out, Sir. Just wanted to get my untouched lunch," Bud answered and got his lunch container out of the fridge. "Guess I can have it now for dinner," he continued with a shrug. "That was quite a day, wasn't it, Sir?"

Harm chuckled a little. "That's the understatement of the year, Lieutenant. You okay, Bud?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm okay," Bud answered and started to chuckle to himself. "Thanks to Magida and the hostage situation I wasn't driving everyone crazy with my test-phobia."

Harm took a sip of his coffee before giving Bud's shoulder a little squeeze. "Don't worry, Bud. You'll do fine. The test will be a stroll in the park."

"Thank you, Sir," Bud answered. "And now I better go. I want to have enough time to eat and get a bit more studying in. Good night, Sir, and have a nice weekend," he said before making his way out of the break room.

"Good luck and good night, Bud," Harm called after the young lieutenant. "Enjoy your weekend." Then he took a last sip of his coffee, put the empty cup into the dishwasher and walked out of the room as well.

On his way to his office, Harm saw that Mac was still working in her office. He shook his head in wonder and walked to his partner's office. For a moment he watched her from the doorway. Mac was so preoccupied with her work that she hadn't noticed him yet. "Leave it to a marine to still work at this hour on a Friday," Harm told her with a smile after a short while. "You look pretty busy, Mac."

Mac looked up from her desk in mild surprise to hear Harm's voice. "Hey, Harm."

Harm walked into her office. "Why aren't you at home?"

Mac looked around at her desk. "I thought I would try to clean up a bit."

Harm glanced around the crowded desk and file cabinet. "Clean up a bit? I thought you said this was organized."

"It is. By the way, did you return the file you borrowed?"

Harm chuckled. "It's on my desk. I'll get it to you by Monday."

"Thanks, I would hate to have my organization thrown off by you."

"I'm surprised your whole day wasn't thrown off." Harm sat down in the chair across from her desk. "How are you?"

Mac shrugged. "Fine. The shock has worn off." She took a calming breath and stood up. "Now I just need to catch up with the day that I lost."

Harm watched as she moved over to her filing cabinet and put some of the files off of the top. "So how late are you staying?"

"Probably just an hour or two, not too long." Mac turned and looked at him. "When are you leaving tonight?"

"Probably in an hour or two," Harm responded.

Mac carefully looked down at him and Harm stood up. "You're not staying just to walk me out are you?"

Harm gave her a soft look and placed his hand on her arm. "I was a little worried about you in there today."

"I was worried too, Harm," Mac admitted.

"I've gotten used to you being around here and I…," Harm stopped in mid-sentence.

"And you what?" Mac asked.

Harm slowly started, "And I don't want you to leave."

Mac gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Harm. I've kind of gotten used to you, too."

"I know you said that you don't smile until you trust someone, but how about a hug?"

Mac carefully eyed him, not too sure on what to do, but she decided to go with her gut. "Well, I do trust you. So I think a hug would be okay."

Harm took a step closer, wrapped his arms around Mac and gave her a gentle but strong hug. He held her for a few seconds and let the day and the world around them fade away. Mac rested her head on his shoulder and for the first time in a few years felt safe.

Unknown to them, from the middle of the bullpen, Admiral AJ Chegwidden stood there watching his newest team. "Hmmm… This might get interesting," he murmured to himself before walking into the awaiting elevator. "So much for 'Don't get too close, you have to work together'." The Admiral shook his head and chuckled while watching Harm & Mac starting to work together. He could hear their laughter as the elevator door closed. "Very interesting."

**THE END**


	3. S02 E03 Jinx

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S02 E03 Jinx

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 2 Episode 3: Jinx

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary - How 'Jinx' (Airdate: 01/17/97) should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper…

Author's Notes-

1. Since this series will deal with an episode, which aired many years ago, it means that we risk having a FF storyline that might seem somehow familiar. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and chocolate that we did not know it and we did not do it on purpose. It's also possible that we somehow 'screw-up' a little with the dateline, in case we're using one. We promise to give our best to work with the right one.

2. Please don't forget that the episode we're working on is the 'actual aired episode'. This means, nothing after said episode happened. Also know that each TTEOAS story is a 'Stand Alone Story' in this series.

3. At the beginning of this series we may work more with a friendship between Harm and Mac than a relationship, but don't worry… as soon as it feels right to go for a relationship, we'll do it.

4. A huge thanks goes to our beta reader team Vered, Shoe and Gum! However, any mistakes left are ours.

5. The rest of the 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper'-series you can either find at Carol's website and Michi's website.

* * *

American Airlines, Flight 1962

En Route to Washington Dulles Int. Airport, Washington, DC

7:23 PM

Mac looked to her right and saw that across the aisle, Lieutenant j.g. Bud Roberts was sound asleep with his head gently leaning against the headrest and the window. Then she looked to her left at her partner, Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. He was staring into the book he was holding in his hands. She would have thought he was reading, but his thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

"You know, you really shouldn't make Bud think I complain about him," Mac stated to Harm with a smile, remembering her partner's comments from a few days ago.

Back then in Miramar, Bud wanted to know from Harm if he wasn't mad at him anymore, since Harm wanted his help in the case they were working on. Harm's only answer was that he was never mad with the young lieutenant and that Mac was the one always complaining about him.

Harm glanced at her before closing his book. "I wasn't making Bud think anything. I was stating a fact."

"When was the last time I complained about Bud?" Mac asked, knowing that she hadn't done so.

Harm thought for a second. "Never, but you've got to admit … the look on his face was priceless."

Mac chuckled. "Okay, it was. But you'll give the poor lieutenant a complex if you keep that up."

"Okay, I'll try to behave myself, but sometimes it's just too hard to do so. He's a good guy and easy to have fun with."

"I'm sure he is, but you should still take it easy on him."

"If I have to, then I think you need to do the same," Harm told her, wanting to make sure that Mac would follow the same rules.

Mac sighed. "I've never done anything rude to Bud, but I will promise not to do anything to intimidate him too much."

"Too much?" Harm commented with a raised eyebrow.

Mac gave Harm a grin. "Well, I am a Marine, Harm. We intimidate a lot of people."

Harm chuckled at her and thought about the day when Mac had picked him and Bud up from the airfield in Leesburg. "Yeah, well I'm pretty sure he was intimidated when he got off my plane and saw you standing there. On a Sunday no less."

Mac heard what Harm said, but only a few words sunk it. "That was your plane?"

"Yeah, I restored it a few years back," Harm said in a tone that made Mac think he was holding something back.

"It's a nice plane."

"It is. She's a good plane. Bud had a blast in her, especially when I let him take the stick."

Mac looked at Harm in surprise. "You let him fly it."

"Well, I was in the back with him, so it's not like he could have damaged her too badly. If he did something wrong I could have easily corrected the problem." Harm paused. "But you know… come to think of it… he did a good job. Maybe there is a little pilot inside Bud, just waiting to come out."

"So, would you let him do it again?" Mac asked.

"If we had the time. However, this time I would make sure that he didn't bring that damn cell phone." Harm laughed and Mac joined him.

"I'll admit it was pretty hard to understand him. You two must have been screaming to hear each other."

"Actually, we both were wearing headsets so we could talk to each other and so I could hear the tower, in case they needed to contact me," Harm informed Mac. "So, have you ever been up in a bi-plane?"

"No, I've only been in the typical airliners and military planes," Mac told him.

Harm gave Mac a sly grin. "You ought to come up with me someday. We could play hooky or go up on a Sunday."

"Are you offering to take me flying in your bi-plane?" Mac asked, kind of surprised at the offer.

Harm shrugged. "I believe I am. I think you would have a blast. The wind in your hair, the feeling of the air all around you. It's a great feeling and a lot of fun." Harm then decided to see how far he could go. "Or I might be able to get a Tomcat for a few hours and we could have some great fun?"

Mac chuckled slightly. "How about we start out with a nice flight in your bi-plane instead of a Tomcat?"

"Worried about my Tomcat flying abilities?" Harm asked.

Mac glanced at the small scar above his eyebrow from the accident a few days ago. Harm had risked his life to prove that an F-14 squadron wasn't jinxed after there've been six fatal mid-air accidents, including one that killed his best friend. "No, you proved yourself as a good pilot. I'm just not too sure that I want to go up in one of those." She then looked down at her hands. "Plus hearing the flight was a little nerve racking."

Harm almost made a comment, but with Mac's words he realized that she was scared of him getting hurt during the flight. He gently reached across the seat and lightly squeezed Mac's hands. "I made it out okay."

"I know, but…." Mac paused and looked into his eyes. "But there's always a chance, right?"

"Pilots never want to think about that chance. We know it's there, but it's something we deal with every time we go up."

Mac smiled at him, took one of her hands and ran a finger across the red mark. "Does it hurt?"

"It just stings a bit," Harm said with a small grimace.

Mac looked at the mark and impulsively pulled his head down a bit. She leaned forward and gave the small red mark a little kiss. Then she let go of his head and returned to her regular sitting position.

Harm blushed a bit at the sweet gesture from Mac. The last time he received a 'boo-boo-kiss' was from his mother after he had fallen from a tree and scratched his knee. "Nah, it doesn't hurt at all."

Mac gave Harm a shy grin. "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

**THE END**


	4. S02 E04 Heroes

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S02 E04 Heroes

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 2 Episode 4: Heroes

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary - How 'Heroes' (Airdate: 01/24/97) should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper… 'Heroes' is the famous episode where Harm fired the gun in the courtroom.

Author's Notes-

Since this series will deal with an episode, which aired many years ago, it means that we risk having a FF storyline that might seem somehow familiar. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and chocolate that we did not know it and we did not do it on purpose. It's also possible that we somehow 'screw-up' a little with the dateline, in case we're using one. We promise to give our best to work with the right one.

Please don't forget that the episode we're working on is the 'actual aired episode'. This means, nothing after said episode happened. Also know that each TTEOAS story is a 'Stand Alone Story' in this series.

A huge thanks goes to our beta reader team Vered, Shoe and Gum! However, any mistakes left are ours. Also, a special thanks goes out to Sharon for her great idea about the summary.

5. The rest of the 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper'-series you can either find at Carol's website or Michi's website.

* * *

**Harm'sApartment**

**North of Union Station **

**Washington D.C. **

**1:05 PM **

Mac once more knocked on the door, but the only sound coming out of her partner's apartment was some loud Latin music. She shook her head, tried the knob of the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

She stepped into the apartment and immediately saw Harm sitting on the floor, trying to repair what looked like a floor-sander. "Harm," she called but still got no reaction from him. Mac smiled and started to step toward him.

As soon as she was near enough, she got down on her knees and once more called his name. This time she got a reaction from a surprised looking Harm.

"Peace offering," she said and showed him the two bags she was holding in her left hand.

Harm read the label of the first bag. "Beltway Burgers?" He asked disgusted with a smile on his face. "I don't think so."

"Nah, that's for me. I got you a couscous grilled shrimp and arugula salad."

"I accept," Harm told her and then looked to the direction of his bedroom. "The only place that isn't torn up is the… eehh… bedroom."

"Works for me," Mac said and made her way to his bedroom while Harm stood up to get some drinks for them.

He opened his fridge and took a bottle of white wine out of it. "I take it we're friends again," he called behind her and started to shut the refrigerator door again while watching her.

"Until we face off in the courtroom," Mac told him and turned down the music a bit.

Harm looked down at the bottle of wine he was holding in his hand and remembered that Mac didn't drink anything with alcohol in it. He placed the bottle back into the fridge and took two bottles of fruit juice instead. Then he got two wine glasses from the shelf and followed Mac into his bedroom.

"What made you change your mind?" Harm wanted to know.

"What made you?" Mac returned his question and took of her jacket.

"I didn't stop being your friend. You stopped being mine," Harm answered her and pointed with the bottles in his left hand at her.

"Oh, what did you expect me to do after when you sandbagged me in court?" Mac wanted to know and placed her jacket on the bed before she sat down on one side of it.

Harm followed her suit. "You mean I out-lawyered you?"

"Out-lawyered me? Oh, I fell for it because I thought you were a friend, and a friend doesn't sandbag a friend."

"Where were you raised?"

"Where friends don't sandbag friends."

"That's somewhere in Ohio, isn't it?" Harm asked and took a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

Mac smiled at him. "Haha, cute does not work with me, Harm."

"I wasn't being cute, I was being funny."

"Yeah, like when you fired that HNK in court?"

"Well, I thought it was pretty funny when you ducked under the table."

"I'm a Marine, Harm. Marines don't duck," Mac told him as a matter of fact and ate another French fry.

"Well, what do Marines do?" Harm wanted to know and took a gulp of his drink.

"They take cover, but they never duck."

Harm just smiled, gave her a 'yeah, right'- look and took another sip of his drink. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," Mac confirmed her statement and gave him a smile of her own.

Harm carefully looked at Mac and found her to have a very off sense of humor. He took some bites of his salad and couldn't resist the urge to talk about her food. "I can't believe you eat that stuff."

"What's wrong with my lunch?" Mac asked before she took a very large bite of her burger.

"There are enough calories in that to kill a small cow," Harm stated.

Mac sighed. "I tend to use up a lot of calories every day, so I need to eat food with a lot of calories in it."

Harm looked at his grilled shrimp and then her fries. "This would give you the same amount of energy as that and it's better for you."

"It might, but it's missing one of the basic four food groups," Mac stated with a grin.

Harm looked at his salad and thought of the four food groups. "And which one is it missing?"

"Ketchup." Mac grinned as she took another bite of her burger, nearly finishing it off.

Harm laughed and turned back to his salad to finish it. His thoughts turned back to Mac's comment about Marines. "So, Marines don't duck."

"No, we don't." Mac placed her garbage in the bag and took a last drink of her juice.

Harm was deep in his thoughts for a moment before very slowly a mischievously grin took place on his face. "I bet I can make you duck," he suddenly challenged her.

"Really?"

"Yup, really."

Mac only laughed and shook her head. "No way, Harm."

Harm just smirked at her and without any warning he moved closer to her. Before Mac knew what happened, he was kissing her. It was a slow and gentle kiss. At first she was stunned but after a short while she started to return the kiss.

A few seconds later they broke their kiss and Harm looked at Mac with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't duck," he concluded.

This time Mac was the one who had a smirk on her face. "No, I guess I didn't."

"Are you going to throw a 'red light'-comment at me now, Major?"

Mac just laughed and got up from the bed, took her jacket and made her way to the kitchen, where she was throwing her garbage into the trashcan. "Haven't decided yet, Commander!" She called behind her, getting Harm's laughter in response.

He walked into the kitchen to put their used glasses into the dishwasher. Then his gaze followed Mac, watching her examining the floor-sander. "You can fix this?" She asked him and pointed at the machine.

Harm nodded his head. "Yeah, shouldn't be a problem," he answered and quickly added. "At least I hope."

"If you have any trouble, go ahead and give me a call. I've had to repair one in my old apartment." Mac suddenly got a curious look on her face as she noticed a certain spot on the sanded floor. "What happened to that spot?" She asked Harm and once again looked at the weird looking space.

Harm looked at the spot and noticed the weirdly sanded mark. "Bud," Harm only answered with a chuckle and got a nod from Mac in response.

"Got ya," she replied and had to chuckle as well.

Mac put on her jacket and looked up at her partner. "I better go now. It's been a long week."

"Okay."

Together they walked to the apartment door.

"Oh, and before I forget," Mac started to say and turned around so that she stood toe to toe with Harm.

"Yeah?"

"A 'red light'-comment won't be necessary, Commander," she notified him and quickly gave him a kiss on his lips before she walked out of the door, leaving an astonished looking Harm, with a goofy grin on his face, behind.

**The End**


	5. S02 E05 Crossing The Line

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S02 E05 Crossing The Line

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 2 Episode 5: Crossing The Line

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary – This is a a 'missing scene'-story and about how 'Crossing The Line' (Airdate: 01/31/97) should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper… 'CTL' is the episode where Bud and Harriet met for the first time while Harm and Mac investigated a female fighter pilot's charge of sexual harassment against her commanding officer Capt. Boone on the Seahawk.

Author's Notes-

1. Since this series will deal with an episode, which aired many years ago, it means that we risk having a FF storyline that might seem somehow familiar. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and chocolate that we did not know it and we did not do it on purpose. It's also possible that we somehow 'screw-up' a little with the dateline, in case we're using one. We promise to give our best to work with the right one.

2. Please don't forget that the episode we're working on is the 'actual aired episode'. This means, nothing after said episode happened. Also know that each TTEOAS story is a 'Stand Alone Story' in this series.

3. A huge thanks goes to our beta reader JJ. However, any mistakes left are ours.

4. The rest of the 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper'-series you can either find at Carol's website or Michi's web site

* * *

Pacific Ocean

9:35 PM

It was time. The Tomcats were ready for the landing after the orderly training flight by congressional intervention.

Congresswoman Adele DeLong, an advocate for widening women's role in military combat, had forced Captain Boone to schedule the pilot Lieutenant Marilyn Isaaks for a training flight, even though he'd grounded her because she's a bad pilot and an 'accident waiting to happen'.

Harm felt that the Congresswoman's decision would have deadly consequences but she wouldn't hear any of it and remained by her demand. She'd called Admiral Drake and he'd made the final decision to get the lieutenant back on flight-status.

While Mac was waiting on the bridge with the Skipper and Congresswoman DeLong for Capt. Boone, Lt. DeLong and her RIO Lieutenant Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes to return, Harm had received permission to await the landing on the LSO platform.

"CAG's back," Harm said and watched Captain Boone's smooth landing. Then his eyes immediately went back up to sky, trying to locate the lieutenant's Tomcat, which was cleared for landing now.

With eagle eyes he watched the plane approaching. Harm saw that they were too low for a landing and promptly got the confirmation by the LSO's instructions to the lieutenant that she missed attitude. "Come on, Issaks. Get back on the glide slop," Harm muttered out loud.

"I'll fly manual," Lt. Issaks suddenly announced over the radio and changed the setting.

"Power's gone off," Harm screamed as soon as he saw that the engines had fallen out.

Mac, who could hear Harm's scream loud and clear over the radio, immediately looked up to the monitor. Congresswoman DeLong and the Skipper copied Mac's reaction and together they saw the Tomcat was way to low for a safe landing.

"Attitude… Attitude," the LSO strongly commanded. "Power… Power… Power," he said before the entire crew on the LSO platform took cover, because they knew it was too late and that a ramp strike was the consequence.

"Ejecting," Skates screamed over the radio before the Tomcat hit the ramp and blew up into a huge fireball.

Mac took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she turned her gaze away from the monitor, windows and the disaster on the deck below.

The alarm on the aircraft carrier immediately started up while the Seahawk crew on the flight deck got into action. Harm, who'd landed pretty hard on the deck a few moments earlier, slowly got back his wits and tried to find his bearings.

"She's falling into the fire," the Skipper said as he watched on the monitor of the bridge that one of the crewmembers from the Tomcat was floating with her parachute right into the burning Tomcat. Mac immediately returned her gaze back to the monitor, only to see the parachute sailing right into the flames.

Harm saw it as well but suddenly turned his gaze back to the sky, seeing that the second crewmember wasn't landing in the flames but rather going over the side. He immediately stood up and ran to the space where the parachute came down, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Harm spotted the already torn parachute, realizing that it was entangled with a pipe at the end of the safely net. Without thinking twice, he jumped down and right onto the safety net.

Mac followed the Skipper and Congresswoman DeLong and left the bridge. "Where's Harm?" She worriedly asked and tried to spot him on the deck. However, her eyes couldn't find him and with every second she got more concerned about him.

Harm in the meantime tried to get a good hold on the torn parachute. He used all his strength to lift up the lieutenant, while someone behind him took a hold onto his legs. It took some time and finally he was able to get her onto the safely net.

Mac couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to find Harm and to make sure that he was okay. She tore her gaze away from the still burning Tomcat and looked at Congresswoman DeLong, letting her eyes speak out the blame she couldn't say out loud. Then, without waiting for permission from the Skipper, Mac left the bridge.

The blazing fire around Harm was hot, the thick smoke was making his lungs burn, but he was still able to get Skates out of the danger zone. He carried her as far away from the plane as possible. Then he laid her down on the ground and carefully took off her helmet while the medical help arrived.

Skates slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Harm, who silently answered her with a nod. "How are you doing, Skates?" Captain Boone asked when he knelt right next to her.

"You own me, Sir," Lt. Hawkes immediately answered and gave him a little smile before she was carried away on a stretcher.

Captain Boone stepped forward and shook Harm's hand before yet another explosion was heard in the background. Together they looked at the burning plane and then exchanged another look. Without saying one word, the CAG turned around and left Harm standing alone on the deck.

Harm took one last look at the Tomcat and was still able to clearly read the word 'Navy' through the blazing flames. He took a deep breath, shook his head in disbelief, and then slowly made his way to the door leading off the flight deck. As soon as he opened it, someone was crashing into him. "Oooof… Hey, slow down, Bud-dy," Harm started to growl but his voice softened the moment he saw with whom he'd collided. "Hey, slow down, Marine. What's the hurry?"

Mac raised her head and looked up into Harm's shining eyes. Slowly a little smile covered her face but it immediately vanished the moment she looked closer at her partner. "Are you okay, Harm?" Mac asked with the worry clearly audible in her voice.

Harm just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "Sure. I'm okay, Mac. This sailor learned from a certain marine how to take cover," he told her and smirked.

"Obviously we'll have to practice a bit more."

Harm raised his eyebrow, not understanding what Mac meant. "Why?"

She just pointed at his forehead and Harm touched it with his hand, grimacing the moment he felt the moisture of blood there. "It's a pretty good gash you have there, Harm. You better go and clean it up."

"Sounds like a plan," Harm answered and together they walked through the corridors and made their way to their staterooms. After a short time, he stopped in front of his hatch. "You don't by chance have some kind of crème I could use for this?" He asked and looked at Mac, who was already opening the hatch of her stateroom.

"Yeah, I should have something. Give me a minute and I'll get it from my room."

"Okay. You know where I live," Harm said and smiled. "You can just come in because I may be in the head".

Mac smirked. "Are you sure? I may walk into you while you're butt naked," Mac joked and entered her quarters, not waiting for Harm's answer.

"Now there's an idea," Harm chuckled and walked into his own.

A short time later

Harm's Stateroom

Just as Harm had told her, Mac walked into his room without bothering to knock first. She could see his shirt lying on the bunk, but it looked like it was the only clothes he had taken off. In the background she could hear the sound of running water. "Incoming," Mac hollered and could hear Harm's chuckle in response. She opened the door of the tinny bathroom and could see Harm was standing in front of the sink, trying to clean up his face.

Mac giggled when she saw the result of his work.

Harm turned his face to her. "What's so funny, Marine?"

"Why are you camouflaging your face, Harm?" She asked and tried to get her giggles under control again. He simply looked too cute with the soot smeared all over his face.

"Camouflaging?" Harm repeated Mac's word and looked up to check out his face in the mirror above the sink. "Geez, who am I? Rambo?"

Mac couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh. "A few more muscles, much longer hair and it could work. Give me the washcloth, maybe I can save your beauty face."

"Beauty face, huh? Didn't know you thought of me like that, Mac?"

"Shut up and take place on the commode. Otherwise, you can keep on playing Rambo Jr."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Harm saluted and sat down on the commode.

Mac took the washcloth from Harm and wet it with more cold water before she stepped between his spread legs. "With so much space here, we could have a party with a band," Mac said with sarcasm and started to carefully clean Harm's face. The only injury on his face was the gash on his forehead, where she was even more careful to wipe off the soot.

Harm kept an eye on Mac, seeing how concentrated and careful she was nursing him. 'Nurse MacKenzie,' he thought and had to chuckle.

"Are you ticklish on your face?" Mac asked in disbelief.

Harm continued to chuckle. "No, I just thought that you missed your real calling," he explained with a smirk.

"And that would be?"

"You would have been a great nurse," Harm started to tell her and immediately got her reply. "Ouch," he yelled and pulled his face away. "Be gentle, Marine."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I touch your boo-boo?" Mac asked innocently. Then she turned around to place the dirty washcloth into the sink before taking the antibiotic cream she'd brought with her from the shelf. "Okay, this may burn a little."

"'kay," Harm quietly answered and took a deep breath, never taking his eyes from Mac's face.

Tenderly she started to smooth the antibiotic cream into the cut on his forehead. When she was done with her job, Mac quickly, and without any intentions, kissed the spot above his cut. "There. All done," she gently told him and started to move away, only to be held back by Harm and his strong, but still gently, grip on her forearm.

Their eyes met once more and both had to smile. Harm then raised his hand to cup Mac's face into it. Slowly he started to pull her face to his, feeling that Mac quickly gave up her defenses. Both could feel their hot breath on each other's face. "Thank you, Mac," Harm whispered before his lips met hers to give her a short but sweet kiss. "You were really worried earlier, weren't you?" Harm quietly asked after they'd broken the kiss.

Without thinking twice, Mac nodded her head and then started to smile. "Do you have a tendency to play Superman?"

Harm chuckled. He took her hand into his and squeezed it. "Only if you're Lois Lane."

"I'm not too sure about that one, Harm," Mac told him with a smile.

Harm looked at Mac and carefully thought about her personality. "I don't know. You could be Lois Lane."

"Why would you say that?"

Harm carefully stood up in the small bathroom and looked at Mac. "Well, Lois was very intelligent, sharp-witted, beautiful, and articulate."

Mac stood in mild shock at Harm's words. "You think I'm intelligent?"

"You are very intelligent." Harm paused. "Was that all you heard?"

Mac shyly chuckled and a mild blush filled her cheeks. She felt like a schoolgirl as she looked up upon her handsome, shirtless, friend. "You think I'm beautiful, too."

Harm carefully placed his hand on her cheek. "I think you are very beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her soft lips again, this time the kiss was filled with a bit more passion and he let his other hand rest on the side of her hip. Mac pressed her lips to his and totally forgot where they were. Their kiss didn't last that long, but it was long enough for them both to know that something very important was happening here. As their kiss broke, Mac opened her eyes to see a vision of blue-green staring back into hers.

"Maybe some night when we get back to DC, the two of us could go out for dinner," Harm offered.

Mac smiled softly. "That sounds like a nice idea."

Harm grinned, he was getting ready to say something, but he wasn't sure what. And besides Mac saved him, her smile brightened as she thought of the idea of a date with Harm and before she lost her courage, she gave him a peek on his lips. "Good night, Clark," she said and without waiting for a response left the bathroom.

"Good night, Lois," Harm whispered and then could hear Mac closing the hatch behind her.

**THE END**


	6. S02 E06 Trinity

Title – Through The Eye Of A Shipper – S02 E06 Trinity

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi

Rating – GS

Paring – Harm & Mac

Spoilers – Season 2 Episode 6: Trinity

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- How 'Trinity' (Airdate: 02/07/97) should've been continued when you saw it through the eye of a shipper… 'Trinity' is the episode where Harm and Mac are sent to Belfast, Ireland, to represent the legal interests of a Navy Lieutenant whose infant son has seemingly been abducted by the child's father, a known IRA terrorist.

Author's Notes-

1. Since this series will deal with an episode, which aired many years ago, it means that we risk having a FF storyline that might seem somehow familiar. There's hope that our ideas are unique, but should that not be the case we apologize and swear to our god and chocolate that we did not know it and we did not do it on purpose. It's also possible that we somehow 'screw-up' a little with the dateline. We promise to give our best to work with the right dateline.

2. Please don't forget that the episode we're working on is the 'actual aired episode'. This means, nothing after said episode happened. Also know that each TTEOAS story is a 'Stand Alone Story' in this series.

3. A huge thanks goes to our beta reader Vered. However, any left mistakes are ours.

The rest of the 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper'-series you can either find at Carol's or Michi's website

* * *

**Plane en route to DC **

**1630 zulu**

"Really, it's no problem. Go ahead and sleep," Mac muttered to herself as she passed back and forth in the back of the plane, patting the back of the mildly fussy baby of Lieutenant Linda Nivens.

Mac carefully looked over her shoulder and saw the lieutenant passed out in her seat. "I guess the sleeping meds worked a bit too well." Mac lifted the baby, so she could see his sweet little face. "Oh, it's okay. Your momma needs the rest." She placed the boy back to his original position and started rubbing his back this time.

Harm turned around in his seat and saw Mac still pacing. He looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. He wasn't this fussy last time." He then looked over at Mac's seat and saw the little teddy bear that Jimmy had been holding earlier. "I wonder…," Harm muttered before he picked up the bear and headed towards Mac and Jimmy.

As he approached, Mac had turned around to start pacing back towards the seat. She smiled at Harm and he held the bear up for her to see. "Think this might help?" He asked.

Mac lifted an eyebrow. "It just might." She turned the baby around, so he was able to see Harm.

Harm wiggled the bear in front of Jimmy, who immediately started to giggle at his friend. Harm handed the bear to him and Jimmy quickly took it in his small hands. Mac smiled at the bundle in her arms.

"Shall we go back to our seats?" Harm asked and Mac quickly nodded her head. He let her pass by first before following her back to their seats. Harm sat down in the seat by the window. As soon as he was seated, Mac handed him Jimmy and then settled herself in the seat at end of their row, saving the one in the middle for the baby's things. Once she was settled, she took the little boy back from Harm, who hadn't mind at all holding the baby.

They sat in silence; both hoping the baby would quickly fall asleep. After ten minutes their prayers were answered as the little one fell into dreamland. Mac ran her hand over the top of Jimmy's head and chuckled softly. "Some mom I'll be. I didn't even think about his teddy bear."

Harm smiled at her. "It was nothing big. I saw the bear and thought that might have been the reason why he wasn't calming down."

"Well, it was good thinking. He's fast asleep, having good baby dreams," Mac commented, tucking the soft blue blanket around the little baby.

Harm thought about Mac's words. "How do you know he's dreaming about good things?"

Mac smiled softly. "He's a baby. All he knows are good things." She paused and thought about the last few days. This small child had already been separated from his mother and would probably grow up never knowing his father. "All he knows is that his blanket is warm, his mother loves him, and his teddy bear is his best friend."

"Is that all he needs to know, Mac?" Harm asked.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have our lives be this uncomplicated?" Mac asked in return.

Harm nodded his head. "It would be very nice. Too bad we are adults and know what the world holds."

Mac closed her eyes for a second. "But wouldn't it be nice to forget for one moment?"

"It would."

"That's what I want to give my kids. Hope that everything will be alright and nothing can ever hurt them," Mac told Harm with a glint of hope in her eye.

Harm smiled at her. "How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know. Two… three…. I know I want more than one. I hated being an only child."

"I know I always wanted a younger brother or sister." Harm remembered his childhood. Even though his mom was there, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to who knew what you were going through.

"How about you, Harm? Do you want kids?"

He chuckled. "I think I would settle for having the wife first."

"Well, in that case I'm going to need to have the husband."

Harm smiled at her. "I hear that the significant other helps the relationship. But yeah, I think I want two kids." He paused. "Several of my friends from the Academy are already married and have a few kids. At times I think that I should be just like them. You know… having kids to worry about and driving to soccer games in the mini van."

"I know. I have friends who say they could never have my job and be away from their kids all the time."

"Would you give up the Marines if you had kids?"

Mac didn't answer right away and took a moment to think about her answer. "I don't know. It's something that my husband and I would have to talk about. What about you? Would you want your wife to work?"

"It's something we would have to talk about. My mom was a single mom and she worked. I think I turned out relativity well." Harm looked at Jimmy. "But that's something I don't need to worry about right now. Maybe in the future, but not right now."

"Yeah," Mac agreed with a yawn. "Sorry, guess I'm pretty tired."

Harm softly smiled at her. "It's been a long few days."

"Yeah. I just hate sleeping on planes."

"I know. It's hard to get comfortable," Harm said before looking around them. "I got an idea."

Mac gave him an odd look. But he quickly reclined his seat and the one next to him before asking Mac to do the same to hers and so she did. The three reclined seats gave them a few more inches. Not many but it was, by all means, helpful. Harm leaned against his seat at an angle.

"Here. You can sit right here." He patted the seat next to him. "And put your legs across both seats. We can both watch the baby and maybe try to get some sleep ourselves."

"We should probably put him in his carrier and not worry about adjusting everything."

"Lt. Nivens has been asleep and if we put Jimmy by her, he'll just wake her up. I think this is the best idea," Harm told Mac and gave her a convincing look.

Mac conceded. "Okay, but if you complain about anything, like your back hurting in the morning or a stiff shoulder…."

Harm chuckled. "I promise not to complain."

Mac grinned and quickly got into her new position. Her back was resting against Harm, the baby safely tucked on her lap and her legs stretched out across the seats. Suddenly, Harm wrapped his arms around Mac and she gave him an odd and questioning look in response.

"To make sure the baby stays safe." Harm let her know.

Within a few minutes, both Harm and Mac fell asleep with a strange sense of being safe and that something felt very right in the world they had created among themselves.

**A few hours later **

Harm slowly started waking up. The first sensation he felt was a sharp pain in his back and a crick in his neck. However, all those pains floated away when he looked down at the sweet angel in his arms and the little baby-boy in her lap. Part of him thought that this was right and that it should happen again, only with another constellation.

Mac slowly woke up to a warm sensation throughout her body. She blinked her eyes and saw that Jimmy was fast asleep with his blanket wrapped around him. She felt Harm giving her a little squeeze. Mac looked up and Harm smiled at her. Then something came over both of them. Without a second thought they arched their lips and softly kissed each other.

"Morning," they both softly said to each other as soon as they parted.

Then something broke their attention and they looked at the end of their row where an elderly woman stood. "Oh, I'm sorry. But you three just caught my attention. You're a beautiful family." She smiled at them.

"Thank you," Harm and Mac said to the woman before she quickly walked to the restroom, which was her destination.

Then they looked at each other and started to smile while leaving their common thoughts unspoken between them. Only their eyes spoke volumes.

'One day we might be one. We just might be.'

**THE END**

* * *

_Hey All- _

_We would just like to take the time and let everyone know that we are sorry that it is taking so long to get these season 2 versions of TTEOAS out, but it's proving to be a big task. Plus RL is starting to kick our butts again. We do promise to keep working at them; it's just going to be a while. _

_Thanks for reading and sending us your comments. It means a lot to the both of us when things get tough in RL. _

_Smiles- _

_-Michi and Carol _


End file.
